


Hearts and Thoughts

by Kitsnickers



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, it's angsty but it's happy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsnickers/pseuds/Kitsnickers
Summary: Quigley's agenda was getting an old map from an old vintage bookshop, not finding the Baudelaires huddled together in a corner reading together and seeing someone he'd thought he'd never see again.





	Hearts and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I read a sad Quiglet fic today so I'm writing a happy one.

Before we jump into whatever this is, you, the reader need some backstory of what has happened in the past few years. 

For starters, V.F.D. is still around, and unfortunately going strong. Some of the older members, “reformed” V.F.D. and many people fell for it and continued serving as V.F.D. member. 

Another one is that the Quagmires and Fiona are alive and doing semi-well. The Great Unknown ended up saving them and sending them back to Briny Beach. They found a small apartment and live it in together, under fake names. Except for Fiona. Fiona doesn’t need a fake name.

The Quagmires and Fiona haven’t been able to Fernald and Hector these past few years and have silently concluded that they’re dead. Sometimes, they’d see a girl who Fiona swore looked like her mother.

The Quagmires would try and find her, but never could. If they did see her, they didn’t recognize her quick enough.

Most nights, the Quagmires and Fiona would talk about what they thought had happened to the Baudelaires, how happy they would be to see them again, or memories they had of them.

In the midst of all of this, Isadora and Fiona started dating and adopted a lobster that they called their son. Quigley and Duncan found this hilarious, but Quigley and Duncan were overjoyed that Isadora found someone.

Quigley and Duncan hadn’t found love yet. They still were heads over heels in love with Violet and Klaus. Sometimes they’d find it stupid how much they still cared about the Baudelaires if they were never going to see them again.

How could they? It was basically a fact in the V.F.D. world that the Baudelaires were long gone. In their opinion, this was a good thing since the Baudelaires were dead since they caused so much trouble for V.F.D. 

Quigley tried his best not to yell at older V.F.D. members who said the Baudelaires were bad people and deserved to die. Quigley hated being apart of V.F.D., but they found him and gave him the eye-shaped tattoo and sent him on missions. He didn’t see his siblings and Fiona for a good year, but when he did find him, he tried his best to spend more time with them then V.F.D. members and on V.F.D. missions.

They mainly used Quigley to study maps or cover their tracks. Sometimes Quigley would purposefully mess up and waited for how long it took them to notice. They hadn’t yet, but when they did Quigley was sure he was going to die. He wouldn’t mind dying.

Today, he had been sent to a vintage old bookshop to find an old map V.F.D. They didn’t say why they wanted it or why it would be useful, just told him to go to this bookshop and find it.

So, he got a taxi and headed to this vintage old bookshop. Isadora and Duncan told him not to go. He didn’t listen. He felt like he needed to follow V.F.D’s orders or they’d do something horrible. 

He’s heard horror stories from V.F.D. “friends” who didn’t follow their orders and got tortured. Quigley was horrified by this and never told his siblings and Fiona about it. He felt like they didn’t need to know about that. If it happened to him, he’d just say it was a dangerous mission.

They’d believe him, right? 

Quigley got of the cab, pushing the V.F.D. memories and thoughts to the back of his head. He stared at the bookshop for a long time, before heading in. He heard a little girl talking but paid no attention to her. He was taught not to pay attention to anybody except if they were V.F.D. members.

He zoomed in and out of the aisles, looking for the map. To be honest, he wasn’t paying attention to the shelves and the glass cases that held old and important maps. After a good fifteen minutes, he finally got his attention back and sighed.

He went through the aisles again, and found the map and stuffed it into his satchel. He also grabbed a book he thought would be interesting. Quigley told himself he’d return it but he knew that wasn’t happening. Either he’d forgot or V.F.D. would find the book and take it for themselves. 

He zipped in and out of the aisles once more and he stopped in front of the people he saw earlier. He turned to them and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Sitting on a beanbag was the Baudelaires and a girl Quigley didn’t recognize, huddled together and reading.

His eyes focused on the person in the middle, who was reading in a dramatic voice and smiling as she read. She had the same dark green eyes he had seen a few years before, the same smile he’d seen on the ledge of a mountain, and the same black curly hair.

After a minute, Violet looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Yes?” Violet said. 

Quigley snapped out of reality and smiled back at Violet.

“Sorry, I spaced out for a second,” he said, his V.F.D. training taking over. “I’m Malcolm.” 

“Lilac,” Violet said. “That’s Nick, this is Solitude, and that’s Katherine.” 

“Solitude?” Quigley smiled. “That’s an interesting name.”

“Thank you,” Sunny smiled. “It’s a family name.” 

“What are you doing here?” Klaus asked. “We own this place and we haven’t seen you before.”

“I was just checking it out,” Quigley said, stuffing the map deeper into his satchel. “I really like it.”

Klaus smiled. “That’s good,” he said. “You should come by more often.” 

“I definitely will,” Quigley said. “What are you reading?” 

“Romeo and Juliet,” Violet replied. “We find it hilarious.”

“Love at first sight, huh?” Quigley joked, and the Baudelaires laughed. 

“It is kind of insane,” Klaus said. “Shakespeare was a weird guy.” 

“It’s 5:30,” Sunny said. “We need to start closing up.”

“That’s true,” Violet said with a sigh, and she closed the book. “Come on, Katherine.” 

Bea II had fallen asleep and Violet gently shook her awake. Bea II woke up and the Baudelaires got up and started putting books away and counting money. Quigley helped them, and overwhelmed with guilt, Quigley put the map back and brought the book. 

After thirty minutes, everything was done and the Baudelaires and Quigley headed out, laughing.

“So,” Quigley said. “Why did you open a bookshop?”

“To honor our parent’s memories,” Klaus said. “They died when we were kids.”

“I’m sorry,” Quigley said. “I lost mine when I was a kid too.”

“We lost ours in a fire,” Sunny said, sadly.

“Me too,” Quigley said. “It was a gas fire.” 

“We’re sorry,” Violet said. “What do you do for a living?”

Quigley froze. He hadn’t prepared a response to this question.

“I uh,” Quigley said. “I’m an archeologist.”

“Really?” Sunny said. “That’s cool!”

Quigley smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “If I find dinosaur bones, I’ll give them to you.” 

Sunny smiled even wider.

“Is Katherine your sister?” Quigley asked, and the Baudelaires faces fell.

“No,” Violet said. “She’s the daughter of a family friend who died.”

“Oh,” Quigley said. “I’m sorry.” and Quigley quickly figured it out that Kit had died and the Baudelaires adopted her daughter.

“It’s fine,” Klaus said. “We’ve experienced a lot of death.”

“That makes it worse,” Quigley said. “Um, what are your hobbies?”

“Reading,” Klaus said, smiling. “And I like to write.”

“Cooking,” Sunny said. “And baking, of course.”

“I like to invent,” Violet said, and she took a ribbon out of her pocket and Quigley’s eyes widened. The ribbon was blue. Quigley’s favorite color. 

The ribbon didn’t match Violet’s lilac-colored outfit, but she put it in any way with a smile. “What about you?”

“Besides digging for bones,” Quigley said, with a chuckle. “I like to study and draw maps.” and he brought out a purple-colored commonplace book. 

This time, Violet’s eyes widened. 

None of the Baudelaires noticed Violet’s eye-widening, and they all smiled.

“That’s neat,” Bea II said. “I like to study bats.” 

“Bats?” Quigley smiled. “Now that’s cool.” 

The Baudelaires smiled at Quigley, and Quigley smiled back.

Klaus suddenly turned around and called for a taxi to stop. They all went in. Klaus first, then Sunny, then Bea II, and then Violet.

Quigley’s eyes widened and he quickly ran to the taxi. “What’s your address?” he asked, desperately. “It was nice getting to know you and I’d love to see you again.”

“I rent an apartment on Cornelia Street,” Violet said, with a smile and she shut the taxi door and the taxi drove off.

Quigley smiled and something fluttered out of his pocket and he read it:

_ It was nice seeing you again, Quigley _

Quigley smiled even harder and meanwhile, Violet was reading a note that read very lovely indeed. 


End file.
